This invention relates to energy savings devices, systems and methods, more particularly, an insulated gate bipolar transistor/field effect transistor (IGBT/FET) based energy savings device, system and method for use wherein a predetermined amount of voltage below a nominal line voltage and/or below a nominal appliance voltage is saved, thereby conserving energy.
Since the industrial revolution, the world's consumption of energy has grown at a steady rate. Most power generated and energy consumed is from the combustion of fossil fuels, a nonrenewable, natural resource that is rapidly becoming depleted. As the depletion of Earth's natural resources continues, power generation and energy conservation has become an increasingly important issue with governments in both this country and abroad. In addition, not only are governments concerned with power generation and energy conservation, but businesses and consumers are also concerned as the costs for such resources are rapidly increasing.
Not only do there exist worldwide concerns with power generation and energy conservation, but there also exist concerns with power distribution as well, especially in emerging economies. Although power generation and energy conservation are of great importance, the problem of power distribution is also of great concern as it involves existing infrastructure that is usually inadequate for properly distributing power and not readily suitable to be improved upon. This problematical situation is manifested by “brown outs” wherein a nominal AC voltage cannot be maintained in the face of a grid/generation overload.
Currently, governmental entities and power companies attempt to remedy brown out occurrences by elevating the AC voltage or adding power shedding generation at appropriate locations on the power grid. This method usually results in a wide disparity of voltages available to consumers in homes and/or business. The voltage increases may range from ten percent to fifteen percent (10%-15%) and, since power is calculated by Voltage2/load, the result of the governmental entities' and power companies' “remedy” can result in increased charges to the consumer of up to twenty-five percent (25%). Thus, rather than conserving energy, governmental entities and power companies are expending energy.
Furthermore, although most appliances and equipment used in businesses and homes are capable of performing, exactly to specification, at the nominal voltage minus ten percent (10%), most energy savings devices do not exploit this feature. Thus, a further potential for energy savings is oftentimes ignored.
Therefore, a need exists for an IGBT/FET-based energy savings device, system and method wherein a predetermined amount of voltage below a nominal line voltage and/or below a nominal appliance voltage is saved, thereby conserving energy.